


Levi’s kids.

by hanjizoespouse



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Curse of Ymir fake, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-War, Queen Historia Reiss, Season 3 and 4 Spoilers, She/they Hanji, Spelt as jeager, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjizoespouse/pseuds/hanjizoespouse
Summary: Levi hasn’t seen the kids since the war ended, he thought he’d pay them a visit.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Pieck Finger/Yelena, Porco Galliard/Colt Grice
Series: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133216
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The war has been over for about six months. Eren Jeager has been destroyed. The Titans fell with the founder, and what’s left of the human race is working on uniting the world again. 

Levi mounted his horse and threw his leg over the back and got on. He was gonna go visit the kids. 

Levi made his way across town. There were no more walls, and humanity finally got to see the beauty they had been fighting for. 

He stopped at a fairly big three story house and knock on the wooden door. He hadn’t seen the kids since the war was over, he thought he’d pay them a visit. 

Armin opened the door, he was growing his hair out again. The sight of Levi made his eyes brim with tears, he was frozen in the doorway. 

“What, you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna give me a hug?” Levi said. 

Armin snapped out of his trance and flung himself on his former captain, wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Hey! You’re too big for me kid, don’t knock me over.” Levi said, hugging Armin back. 

Armin finally let go. 

“Now, let’s see if you kept your house clean.” Levi murmured as Armin let him in.

“What’s your favorite tea, I’ll go put some on.” Armin said.

“Black, please. Thank you.” Levi said, walking around the house, Inspecting every nook and cranny. Running his hand over every surface, looking for dust. 

“Hey Armin, could you call all of them down here?” Levi said, sitting in the armchair by the window, sipping the tea that Armin previously handed to him. 

“Sure captain- i mean! Uh- Dad! Wait- shit.” Armin exclaimed. Levi only looked at him and smirked. 

Dad.

“Guys! Get down here, I made Breakfast!” Armin lied.

Levi hid in the remarkably clean pantry, he’d bring that up later. He heard shuffling around the house and footsteps in the kitchen. 

“Hey, you’re a liar, Armin.” Jean said. 

He heard grunts from Mikasa and Annie. 

“Why would you do that.” Connie whined. 

There were footsteps coming towards the pantry then Connie opened it, and froze. 

“Why are you just standing right there, Connie?” Jean asked, and walked over to the pantry, he also froze. 

“…Is this real…?” Connie murmured. 

“Your breath smells like shit,” Levi said. 

“Oh my god…” Jean said. 

They both stepped back to let Levi out

There was more people shuffling from upstairs, and then there was a group. 

Pieck was on Yelenas back, porco and falco were bickering, and then there was Zeke. 

Yelena came and stood next to Levi. 

“You piss me off.” Levi said, looking up at her.

She chuckled. At the sight of Levi, Zeke froze, saying a string of curses under his breath. 

Levi grumbled a laugh. Even though it was mostly quiet, nobody missed it. 

“Holy shit, holy fucking shit. Have we ever heard Levi do that? Has he ever done that? I’m gonna have nightmares…” Connie rambled. 

“I’m offended.” Levi deadpanned. 

“Finally come to finish the job?” Zeke asked. 

“No, I don’t hate you…as much. Aren’t you supposed to be dead anyway? There’s a curse, right?” Levi said, then took a sip of his tea and sat in a dining room chair.

“Actually, the curse of Ymir is a hoax.” Armin said. 

Levi switched his crossed legs and took a long sip of tea. 

“Elaborate.” He said.

“…okay. This is long, so you guys have to keep up. I gathered as much information on the past Titan shifters and the curse of Ymir.

I also asked around Marley on what the story was supposed to be. 

Ymir Fritz, supposedly died after receiving a spear to the nape of her neck protecting the king. She died after thirteen years of having her Titan. 

Firstly, I don’t see how her death automatically adapts to their bodies after thirteen years. 

Now, we’re gonna talk about Grisha. 

After the fight with the beast Titan, we went to visit Shadis and he told us the truth about Grisha. There were also several books in the cellar. 

He told us that he met Grisha wandering around outside of wall Maria twenty years ago. 

Now, when me Eren and Mikasa were locked up for insubordination, you guys remember how Eren would talk to himself. 

I listened, and he was talking about his fathers memories. 

So, in 830, Eren Krüger gave Grisha the attack Titan, then Grisha wandered until he got to Wall Maria. 

Even if I had no knowledge of this information, I would still be able to infer. Grisha and Carla we’re married for fifteen years. 

That means, he’s had the Attack Titan for fifteen years. 

Now, I’m gonna go back to the Reiss family and the founding Titan. 

Before the fight with Kenny squad, I managed to snag some records and a journal out of a safe in that building above the sanctuary. 

There was a timeline, and entrees from Uri Reiss, Rod Reiss’s brother.

Uri Reiss rapidly aged, but he didn’t die from the curse. Again, he was eaten, by Frida Reiss.

Then Frida was eaten by Grisha the day that wall Maria fell. 

On that day, he gave the Titan to Eren.

Now, we’re going back into all of our knowledge combined.

When Zeke and I were killed, we weren’t killed, necessarily. My body was dead, but I was thinking and i was looking around. 

You may be thinking, that was paralysis. However, I was outside looking at my body. 

It brought me to a theory. Ymir Fritz may have physically died, but she’s probably been stuck in paths this whole time. She was consciously alive. 

That being said, a Titan shifter always dies before the curse of Ymir kills them. 

That could’ve been the curse in itself. It could’ve been an act of destiny and Ymir playing god. 

Needless to say, if the ‘curse’ was ever a thing, when Ymir Fritz consciously died, Eren died since they were connected, the curse fell with the source, and the rumbling Titans also fell.

One more thing. I found a way to bring back all the humans who were turned into Titans by punishment. 

The Titan is created from the nape, then the ribs and then the flesh. 

Judging by that, I constructed a theory about the Titans. The nape is the weakest point. What if the human is hidden somewhere in the chunk of the nape you cut off, and that’s why when you cut the nape off, the Titan dies because the source is gone. 

I tested this theory out on Colt. He died by being burned to death. He was a warrior candidate.

I injected him with Titan spinal fluid and tied his mindless down like how sawney and bean were.

Then, I cut a chunk out of his back just before the nape. He was in the muscle tissue, that’s why you can’t see them when you cut the nape off. 

I carved him out. We’re still working on saving all of the people in the Titans.” Armin rambled.

“I was dead?” Colt asked. 

Porco laughed. 

Levi took another long sip of tea. 

“You were Erwins favorite for a reason.”  
Levi said. 

Armin snapped his head in Levi’s direction. 

Levi shot a glare at Zeke. 

“Don’t glare at me like that, Levi. I might piss my pants.” Zeke said. 

“If you’re about to piss, then go outside. Piss boy.” Levi said. 

“Wow, you really do hate me, don’t you.” Zeke said. 

“Well yeah, you did murder my fucking husband.” Levi said. 

𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘴, 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵.

“You were married?” Connie asked. 

“The ring has been on his finger this entire time, he never took it off.” Mikasa said. 

“It’s alright piss boy. I’m not mad.” Levi said. 

“Okay…are we gonna talk about how Armin was his favorite?!” Jean asked. 

“Jean don’t act like I can’t pass for his actual son. I’ve called him ‘papa’ for gods sake.” Armin said. 

“Oh yeah, y’all have gotta be related somewhere down the line. Wait, that reminds me. Could we call you dad?” Connie murmured. 

“.…me?” Levi asked. 

“Y-yeah, because you’ve been like a dad to us this entire time…” connie said.

“…m. sure, if ya really want to.”  
Levi said, hiding his smile in his cup while he took a sip. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Levi broke it.

“I would really love to know, who cleaned this house.” 

Nobody moved, until one of them pointed to Annie, except mikasa. 

“you shitheads…” she murmured. 

Levi was silent for a minute, he really wanted to let the tenseness sink in.

“…good job. I feel as though I’ve taught you well.” Levi said. 

“Are you serious?! Cmon old man,  
You could’ve said that before we sold her out.” Jean said. 

“Levi is old?!” Zeke asked.

“Wait, I actually- I actually don’t know.” Jean murmured, caressing the four hairs on his chin.

“Whoever guesses gets to come to my tea shop with me, even help run if if you want. I could use helpers.” Levi said 

Once they had their guesses, they got in a line in front of Levi’s chair. 

Everyone participated. 

“29.” -Jean  
“30.” -Connie  
“32.”-Yelena  
“34.” Pieck  
“36.” -Mikasa  
“42.”-Armin  
“38.” -Annie  
“36.”-Porco  
“29.”-Colt  
“39.” -Zeke

“Do I really look that young? Must be the French genes.” Levi murmured. 

“Did any of us get it right, dad?” Connie asked. 

Levi felt a pang in his heart. 

“Yeah, Armin did.” Levi said. 

“why do you look so young anyway?” Jean asked.

“I don’t grow facial hair. I would probably look weird as shit. I’m also…not as tall as people are supposed to be at my age. So I look like an eighteen year old boy all the damn time.” Levi said.

Levi couldn’t resist taking all of them  
to the tea shop via carriage.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm spring afternoon, when Gabi decided to walk around town.   
  


Free of electric gates, just the pure beauty of Liberio.   
  


She stopped by Falco and Reiners house.   
  


She only got Reiner because, adult supervision.   
  


There were houses in the rendezvous, mostly to house the people who were living inside the walls.   
  


They were visiting Levi.   
  


Levi lived in the rendezvous, he loved space and had a ginormous backyard.   
  


They found the tea shop named “Tea.” and Gabi bursted in. Successfully startling Levi.   
  


“Goddamnit, please walk through the door like normal people.” Levi chastised.   
  


“sorry…” Gabi muttered.   
  


“It’s alright, kid. Cmon, I just made cookies, and Armin is missin’ you.” Levi said.   
  


At the mention of his name, Armin popped his head out from the back. Book in hand, and his hair in a bun.   
  


“Hi guys! Reiner been treating you well, hm?” Armin said, giving them a warm smile.

”Excuse me? Mind your business, coconut head.” Reiner said, giving him a scoff. 

“Go to hell, Reiner. I didn’t ask you.” Armin sighed, brushing stray hair behind his ear. 

“Wooo! Slow down, when did you start cursing?” He asked.

”I am twenty.” Armin said, sending him a sharp glare.   
  


Levi just listened to them bicker, while he handed the kids freshly baked cookies.   
  


He also took one, Levi has a major sweet tooth himself.


End file.
